


shorts of my fave  ships

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some short stories of my fave ships> some might have plot> others will just be straight porn





	1. Chapter 1

> this is just me writing whatever comes to my mind of my favorite ships  
> this will probably be mostly nct thought, sorry  
> may include underage sex  
> don't like? don't read.  
> if you don't like uderage sex i will put a warning in the beginning of the chapter, so dont come at me thanks :)


	2. Jilix/Hanlix #1 (pt. I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > omegaverse of jilix   
> omegas: jisung, chan  
> alphas: minho, felix  
> betas: changbin, hyunjin, jeongin, woojin, seungmin  
> going to suck, but hope you enjoy

**"Pregnant?"**

**"Yes, you are pregnant."**

**"I can't be... please tell me you're lying. PLEASE."**

**"Take a look for yourself."**

\-----

Jisung slowly walks out of the hospital, with a very worried face. Once out of the hospital, he quickly heads over to a bus stop.

"Jisung!" He hears someone yell out his name when he arrives at the bus stop. He holds his breath and turns around to see who it is, letting out a sigh of relief when he realizes it is Chan, he knows he can trust him.

**"Chan!"** Jisung waves at him. **"Chan, I'm so glad to see you right now."**

**"Yeah, is something up, you look upset."** Chan raises his eyebrows. **"Are... are you... from that night with Felix...?"** Jisung doesn't answer, but his face says it all. He lets out a big sigh. **"How did this happen..."**

**"I thought I took my pills." **Jisung's eyes start to get watery. **"I swore I took them... please believe me. Please, you have to..."**

At this point, Chan realizes they're making a little bit of a scene in front of the people at the bus stop. **"Listen, Jisung, let's get home first and talk about it. Okay?"** Jisung looks up to Chan and nods, eyes still watery.

**"Is Felix at home?"** Jisung asks. 

**"No, he's still working on the group project he was assigned in class."**

Jisung lets out a little sigh of relief. **"What about the others."**

**"I think everyone else has afternoon classes, except Woojin, he is most definitely home."** Jisung looks worried when hearing about Woojin. **"Hey, everyone knows about what happened about you and Felix, Woojin will understand, okay? Stop worrying."** Jisung gives him a little nod, although his heart is still racing.

\-----

**"YOU'RE WHAT?!?"** Woojin yells.

**"I-I'm... I'm... pregnant."** Woojin gives both Jisung and Chan a look that scares the hell out of them.

**"WHERE'S FELIX?! I SWEAR I'LL CUT OFF THAT BOY'S DICK!" **Woojin is in fury at this point.

**"No! It's not his fault."** Jisung protests. 

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"** Woojin's veins start popping out a bit. **"HE LITERALLY RAPED YOU."**

**"Please Woojin, understand, it's not Felix's fault. I shouldn't have had my heat when I was alone with him in his room. I should've been more careful. It's my fault. So please, don't blame Felix. Please."** Jisung pleads to Woojin, which calms him down a bit.

Woojin sighs. **"Why did you have your heat, why? You didn't take your pills?"**

**"I... I actually don't remember."** Jisung looks down to the floor, looking like he is going to cry.

**"So you didn't take them."** Woojin says, giving Jisung a stern look with Chan doing the same. Jisung starts to tear up at this point.

**"I-I thought I did."** He sobs. 

Woojin lets out a deep sigh. **"Listen, do you want to abort the baby?"**

Jisung hesitates to answer the question. 

**"It's okay if you want to."**

**"But it's Felix's. I, I don't want to kill his baby."**

**"So are you going to tell him?" **Chan asks.

**"Um..." **Jisung hesitates.** "I'm not sure if I want to tell him."**

**"Why? He deserves to know."** Woojin says.

**"But, he still feels so guilty about what he did to me. I don't want to make it worse by telling him he got be pregnant."**

**"I mean..." **Chan says. **"Maybe give Felix more time to forgive himself, and maybe he won't be as hard on himself."**

**"But, not telling him?"**

**"Please Woojin, I know telling him is not a great idea, but I just don't want to make him feel even more guilty than he already does. He barely gets any sleep and keeps thinking about what he did to me."**

Woojin stares at Jisung, until he lets out a big sigh. **"Fine, just make sure you tell him soon."** As he says that, they hear the door opening and see Felix popping his head through the living room. He quickly leaves when he sees Jisung.

\-----

It's dinnertime and seven boys can smell what Woojin and Chan are cooking and quickly head to the kitchen. As Jisung makes his way to the kitchen, he feels someone grab his arm. He turns to see Felix holding on to his arm. 

**"Um..."** Felix starts. **"Can we talk?"**

**"Oh, sure."** Jisung answers awkwardly. 

Felix brings Jisung to a room where they can talk alone.** "I didn't see you in morning classes today. Is there something wrong?"**

**"U-uh, I had to uh..."** Jisung is running his mind looking for a good excuse. **"B-because I-uh. I was still feeling pain in my hips. Heh heh."** Jisung smiles in an awkward way.

Felix looks at Jisung with worry. **"Your legs still hurt after? Oh my gosh. I don't know how to apologize to you enough. I'm so sorry."**

**"No it's not your fault. Stop apologizing."**

**"No, I should've had more self control."**

**"You know alphas like you can't control yourselves in an omega's heat."**

**"But I didn't even try to control myself. It's my fault that you're probably pregnant right now."**

Jisung looked shocked.** "WHAT? Me? Preggers? NAH!"**

**"You aren't pregnant? Even though we didn't use protection, and I knotted you?"**

**"Birth control pills do wonders... ya know?"**

**"You have those?"**

Of course Jisung doesn't have those, why would he need them. Well, at least until now. **"Yeah! I do, just in cause you know?"**

**"What about your hand, you covered your neck with it and it was bleeding badly." **Felix grabs Jisung's hand to see it bandaged up.

**"Felix please, don't be too hard on yourself, my hand is healing and I feel much better."** Jisung caresses Felix's cheek. **"So please stop being hard on yourself, okay?" **He says that as he gives him a little smile.

Felix nods his head, although it would still be a long time until he forgives himself.

**"JISUNG!! FELIX!!!"** They hear Woojin's voice from the kitchen. **"COME AND EAT."**

-

-

-

-

-

_(2 weeks later~)_

-

-

-

-

-

Jisung and Felix went out to the grocery store. Felix has become much more comfortable around Jisung, which means that he will be able to find out about the baby soon. 

**"What else do we need?"** Felix asks.

Jisung looks at the list they wrote. **"Seasonings!"**

They both make their way to the seasoning aisle. As they make their way there, Jisung feels something rushing between his thighs, and he feels a pain in his stomach. He realizes what it is and his eyes start to tear up. 

**"OH GOD!"**

Felix turns around to see a lot of blood between Jisung's legs and drops whatever he was carrying. He rushes over to Jisung and reaches for his phone to call an ambulance and Woojin. After calling an ambulance over he calls Woojin. Jisung's cries attract a lot of attention from people, some look in shock, and others look with pity.

**_"Felix, is there something wrong?"_** Woojin asks on the other line.

**"HYUNG! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING BUT BLOOD IS RUSHING BETWEEN JISUNG'S LEGS, I CALLED AN AMBULANCE AND THEY'RE ON THEIR WAY, BUT WHAT HAPPENED."**

Felix yelled so loud that the other six members were able to hear about what happened from Woojin's phone, only Woojin and Chan know exactly what happened and frantically begin to get ready to go out, while telling the others to also get ready. **_"Please, just get to the hospital and stay there, we're on our way, okay? Comfort Jisung too, please!"_**Woojin pleads.

**"UH... okay..."** Felix tries his best to comfort Jisung, wiping his tears, until the ambulance arrives to take him to the hospital.

\-----

The eight boys all sit there, waiting for what the doctor has to say, Jisung in patient room, still sobbing. 

**"I'm sorry, but as it does seem, he..."** The doctor hesitates a bit. **"He... had a miscarriage." **Woojin and Chan only look sad, while the others look confused and shocked, especially Felix.

**"A miscarriage?"** Felix's squeaks as he says that.

**"Um..."** Chan looks to Felix, then to Woojin. Woojin gives him a little nod. "**Felix, come here. We... have to tell you something."** Felix gives them an even more confused look. Chan gestures Felix to come over to Jisung's room.

When they arrive at his room, they can still hear Jisung sobbing. When Jisung hears his door open, he looks to see Woojin, Felix, and Chan walking into the door. Jisung can't face Felix right now, so he turns over, avoiding him.

**"Jisung..."** Chan softly says. **"You can't keep avoiding him like this, you have to tell him." **Jisung lets out a deep sigh as he turns over again and sits up right, facing Felix.

**"Felix... you remember when you asked if I was pregnant, a couple weeks ago?" **

Felix furrows his brows. **"Yeah?"**

**"Well... I-I-I..."** Jisung has tears rolling down his face again. **"I... I lied to you."** He chokes a sob as he says that.

**"What...?"**

**"I... was pregnant. With your baby... and..."** He chokes another sob. 

**"Why didn't you tell me?"** Jisung can hear the angry tone in his voice.

**"I... I just... I didn't want you to feel... anymore guilty than you already do."**

Felix doesn't say anything, he just gives Jisung a tight hug in an attempt to comfort him, which he does.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ **~ tbc~** _


	3. Jilix/Hanlix #1 (pt. II)

-

-

-

-

-

_(a month later~)_

-

-

-

-

-

It's been a month since Jisung had a miscarriage, everyone has moved on from it at this point, although Jisung and Felix are still awkward around each other, and rarely talk to each other. Jeongin and Seungmin are getting frustrated at how the older boys keep avoided each other. They decide to take matters into their own hands to get them on good terms again.

Both of the youngest search up a place for Jisung and Felix to hand out together. They find a theme that seems like a lot of fun, they buy four tickets for both of them, then Jisung and Felix to go. Although they wonder if they should buy five more tickets for the other guys, but they decide not to, and decide it will be a day just for four the youngest.

**"So... how are we going to make them go together?"** Jeongin asks.

**"We'll make them. They don't have a choice."** Seungmin has an evil grin on his lips, which makes Jeongin have an evil grin too.

_(im too lazy to write them forcing Jisung and Felix to go, so they're at the amusement park~)_

The four of them arrive at the amusement park, but Seungmin and Jeongin leave Felix and Jisung and go off themselves, leaving Jisung and Felix alone.

Realizing they're both alone, they become awkward. Felix rubs the back of his neck, while Jisung fiddles with his hands.

**"So um..."** Jisung starts. **"Want to um... get to a ride?"** He asks Felix awkwardly.

**"Uh, sure..."** Felix answers back, just as awkwardly.

They somehow find themselves making it to a boat ride. It doesn't take long for them to get on the ride because there isn't much of a line. After they finished the boat ride, they look for another ride to get on, preferably a roller coaster, they do eventually find one they want to get on, but it will take a while because the line is so long.

**"Soooooo... since the line's so long. Want to talk?"** Felix asks Jisung.

**"Um... sure."** Jisung answers back. **"What about."**

**"Um, how good you look?"**

Jisung looks at Felix weirdly.** "Wha?"**

Felix's face flushes a deep red. **"I mean.. I-uh... your outfit is uh... nice...?"**

Jisung blushes a bit, but smiles at Felix's compliment. **"Oh... um, thanks!"**

They both talk as if they've been friends forever, completely ignoring the situation that happened some time ago. Once they get on the ride, they scream a lot, but thought it was fun. They spend more fun at the park, going on rides, eating together. They had so much fun that they almost forgot about Seungmin and Jeongin. When they were walking past a small restaurant, they spot Jeongin feeding Seungmin a piece of his pizza.

**"They look like a couple."** Felix blurts out. Jisung giggles.

They walk over to a pretty empty spot in the park, and stand there to enjoy rest a bit.

**"The sky looks beautiful."** Jisung says, looking up to a pinkish orange sky.

**"Like you?"** Felix says teasingly. Jisung's face turns red at that. Felix smiles.

Jisung then does something he didn't think he would do. He grabs Felix's cheeks and stands on his tiptoes. Felix is surprised at another pair of lips pressing on his, then quickly going away. This makes them both flush a very, very deep red.

**"Well well well."** They hear someone shout out to them. **"Looks like our plan worked Seungmin."** Both Jeongin and Seungmin laugh at the faces Jisung and Felix make at them. If they weren't already red enough, they would be EVEN redder. Jisung quickly lets go of Felix's cheeks, and they both act like they didn't just kiss.

**"Yo guys, we saw. Stop trying to act like it didn't happen."** Seungmin tells them.

**"Yeah. And it's a good thing you guys finally made up. Or else these tickets would've gone to waste."**

Felix and Jisung look at each other and smile. Then they turn back to the younger two.

**"Alright, enough about us."** Jisung says. **"Let's talk about you feeding Seungmin that slice of pizza. You guys looked cute."**

Now it's Seungmin and Jeongin's turns for their faces to turn red. Which makes Jisung and Felix laugh.

\-----

Felix is in Jisung's room with Jisung, both of them are alone.

**"So... um... Jisung. Can I ask you kind of a stupid question?"**

**"Hm? Sure, I guess."**

**"Um... I know we just moved past this but um, did... did..."** Felix hesitates a it to ask his question. **"Did you um... want to keep the baby."**

Jisung gives Felix a 'really' face. **"Why do you think I kept for two weeks?"** Jisung giggles at Felix.

Felix smiles a little. **"I was just wondering... if you uh... um... never mind."**

Judging by his first question, Jisung can tell what Felix wants. **"You want me to have your baby?" **Felix's face turns red, making Jisung smirk. Jisung walks over to Felix, who is sitting on the edge of his bed, and straddles him. He then whispers in his ear, **"My heat should happen next week, I can ask the others to give us some time alone, you know. Although Woojin will have to approve..."** Felix's face gets even redder. Jisung giggles. He presses his lips on Felix's, Felix kissing him back. Jisung puts his arms around Felix's neck, while Felix hugs his waist, pulling him closer. They stay like that for a while until Hyunjin walks in on them.

**"Woah."** Hyunjin's eyes widen, as he slowly backs out and closes the door, pretending he didn't see anything, leaving Jisung and Felix in a flustered state.

\-----

**"He wants to what?"** Woojin asks in disbelief.

**"He wants me to have his baby."** Jisung answers.

**"After what happened? What the fuck?"**

**"Woojin, it's okay. I actually want this."**

**"Ugh. Fine. He better treat you right though. Or else-"**

**"Or else he won't be alive the next day?"** Jisung smirks.

Woojin smiles. **"You know me well."** He gives Jisung a small hug.** "Okay, I'll make sure to take the others to a hotel, so you two can have a few days to yourselves."**

**"Thanks."**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

** _~ end~_ **


	4. Jaeyong #1 (one shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > basically shameless shit, although i suck at it, expect cringe ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Taeyong enters the cafe where his boyfriend, Jaehyun, said they would meet at, it is a cafe where mostly college students go to, so Taeyong isn't as ashamed to dress the way he wants when he enters. As soon as he enters, all eyes turn towards him. He is wearing on of Jaehyun's sweaters, it is a bit over sized for him, stopping just below his butt, and he's wearing booty shorts. Everyone becomes flustered as soon as Taeyong enters through the doors, especially Jaehyun, who can feel himself being turned on a bit. 

Taeyong knows he can arouse anyone with the way he dressed, especially Jaehyun. Taeyong spots Jaehyun at a table in the corner of the cafe and makes his way there, teasingly fluttering his sweater a little to reveal the bottom of his ass to a small group of boys staring at him. All the boys get a boner when Taeyong does that, they all going into the bathroom to do their business.

When he finally reaches the corner where Jaehyun is at, Jaehyun extends one of his arms, the other patting his lap, gesturing Taeyong to sit on it. Taeyong complies and sits sideways on Jaehyun's lap, sticking his ass out, revealing it a bit, while turning his torso to rap is arms around Jaehyun's neck.

**"I missed you baby."** Jaehyun says as he gropes his boyfriend's plump ass.

Taeyong lets out a hum at the feeling of his ass being squeezed. **"I know babe."** He pecks Jaehyun's lips teasingly.

Just then the barista had come with his and Taeyong's coffees. The barista made it obvious that he was staring at Taeyong's slightly exposed butt. Jaehyun gives Taeyong's ass a good squeeze and gave the barista a dirty face. The barista gets the message and puts their coffee on the table and quickly leaves. Taeyong takes a straw and sticks it into his cup.

He looks at Jaehyun teasingly and licks the straw. He swirls his tongue around the straw, while Jaehyun watches, getting aroused. Taeyong continues to lick the straw, then sucking it, drinking the coffee inside. After that, Jaehyun moves Taeyong's ass closer to his crotch, where Taeyong can feel something poking his side. 

He smiles a mischievous smile, knowing he made Jaehyun have a hard on without doing much. He places his palm on the bulge, softly caressing it, making Jaehyun groan a bit. Taeyong smirks, knowing he is making Jaehyun a mess under his touch, continues to palm Jaehyun.

**"Ah fuck Tae..."** Jaehyun moans.

**"Hm?"** Taeyong asks with his innocent eyes.

**"Ah... I can't endure this... I need you..."** He begs.

**"Hmmmm..."** Taeyong starts stroking his clothed dick, slowly.

**"Please Tae..."**

At that moment, the group of boys come out of the bathroom with flustered faces. This makes Taeyong chuckle as he whispers in Jaehyun's ear, **"Hey, the bathroom should be empty now."** He smirks as he gets of Jaehyun's lap and drags him to the bathroom.

They find a stall in the bathroom and lock it, the stall they find is pretty clean for a bathroom. Taeyong turns to the door and sticks out his butt for Jaehyun to grind on. Jaehyun does just that, lifting his sweater Taeyong is wearing up so he could put his dick in between his ass cheeks. He keeps rubbing, feeling the fabric from the booty shorts Tae is wearing.

Taeyong grinds his ass further onto Jaehyun's crotch, feeling Jaehyun's, dick grow even harder against him. Jaehyun lets out a soft groan when Taeyong reaches for his pants and grabs his dick, slowly making his way to unzip the younger's pants. Taeyong feels Jaehyun's cock through his boxers, feeling the huge size and wetness.

Jaehyun softly moans at Taeyong's touch, loving the feeling of Taeyong's hand on his dick. 

**"Pull down your pants and boxers."** Taeyong suddenly says.

**"Wha?"** Jaehyun asks.

Taeyong turns his head and smirks at Jaehyun, still holding his dick in his hand. **"Don't you want to feel my inner thighs?"** Taeyong asks innocently, as he squeezes Jaehyun's dick.

**"Hah-"** Jaehyun couldn't hold back a moan at the squeeze, almost cumming from it. He pulls both his pants and boxers down, letting his dick that was leaking with pre-cum out. He grabs Taeyong's thighs and thrusts his dick in them.

Taeyong lets out a muffled moan at Jaehyun's dick rubbing between his thighs. He can hear Jaehyun panting hard behind him, making Taeyong squeeze his thighs together.

**"Oh!~"** Jaehyun moans at the feeling of the hot tightness in Taeyong's inner thighs, almost cumming again. Taeyong can feel Jaehyun's cock throb between his thighs, he smirks. 

He reaches behind him to the base of Jaehyun's dick down to his balls. He fondles with them, making Jaehyun groan. He then gives them a good squeeze.

**"Ah fuck Tae!-"** Jaehyun says as he shoots his cum onto the bathroom stall door. He stays in between Taeyong's thighs still shooting out thick cum, then sighing in satisfaction. 

Taeyong turns his head around to see Jaehyun a flustered mess.** "Did that feel good babe?"**

**"You know anything you do to me feels good."** He replies.

Taeyong smiles knowing he's right.

-

-

-

-

-

_(don't know how to end it sooo...)_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

** _~ end~_ **


	5. Renmin #1 (one shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Jaemin being a panic gay 👀
> 
> *hope you enjoy :)

Jaemin is on his phone playing games while the class is being hectic as usual. As he's playing on his phone, three boys walk up yo him.

**"Yo ****Jaemin****!"** He looks up to see Mark waving to him, with Jeno and Jisung behind him.

**"What's up Mark?"** Jaemin replies.

**"The ****sk****-"** But Mark gets cut off by Jisung.

**"Don't even try it."**

**"Nothing."** Mark mutters.

The three males pull up three seats next to Jaemin's desk.

**"Hey where's Chenle?"** Jisung asks.

**"Probably with Renjun and Haechan."** Jaemin replies.

Jisung humphs. **"I miss him."**

Jeno raises an eyebrow at Jisung. **"Didn't you guys go to the amusement park yesterday though?"**

**"Yeah, but I already miss him."**

**"Young love."** Mark replies.

**"Not like you two are any better."** Jisung eyes Jeno and Mark.

**"****Wha****?"** Mark gasps.

**"He's right, you guys talk about Haechan like 95% of the time."** Jaemin says.

**"Whatever, you have no right to talk either."** Mark says.

**"Whatever you say Mark, whatever you say."** Jaemin replies.

**"Stop trying to play cool ****Jaemin****."** Jeno smirks.

Jaemin looks at Jeno confusingly. **"Play cool? Why would I do that?"**

**"We all know you have the hots for Renjun."** Mark smirks, making Jaemin blush a little.

**"I-I don't know what you are talking about..."** Jaemin says as his eyes avoid the other three.

**"Sure bud, then how do you explain those naughty sounds I heard from your room?"** Mark asks.

**"I-"** Jaemin gets interrupted by Jeno.

**"Hold on, I wanna hear this."**

**"He was like 'so nice and tight around daddy...' and he was panting '****Injun****' and-"** Jaemin puts his hand over Mark's mouth to shut him up, just then three familiar faces walk into the classroom.

**"****Chenle****!"** Jisung instantly pulled the older to sit on his lap, hugging him in a tight embrace.

**"Hi ****Jisungie****."** Chenle plants a chaste kiss on Jisung's cheek.

Meanwhile Jeno and Mark were arguing over who's lap Haechan was going to sit on. Haechan not having it with their argument squeezes in a chair between the two, making both of them pout.

**"Oh my gosh you two..." **Haechan gives each of them a kiss on the cheek, making them happy again.

**"Hey ****Jaemin****~"** Renjun says cutely.

**"****H-Hi**** Renjun..."** Jaemin stutters.

Renjun pulls up a chair to Jaemin.

**"So what's going on here." **Haechan asks.

**"Oh you know..."** Mark starts, **"just talking about that time I walked past ****Jaemin's**** room and heard him masturbating to- ow!"**

Mark feels a foot kick his leg, then looks up to see Jaemin glaring at him.

**"Masturbate to what?" **Renjun asks.

Jaemin's face becomes flushed. **"That time he heard me masturbate to... uh..."** He searches through his mind for an excuse. **"Masturbating to a bottle! Yeah! A bottle!"**

Both Chenle and Jisung burst out laughing, while Jeno and Mark try their best to hold in their laughter, Haechan looking at Jaemin weirdly, and Renjun getting into a fit of giggles.

Jaemin just slumps down is his chair, embarrassed.

**"Did you imagine that bottle being ****Re-****" **Jeno gets cut off by Renjun.

**"Okay you guys, I think that's enough teasing to him for now."**

**"Okay Renjun." **Jeno says, still trying to contain his laughter.

Just then someone yelled of the teacher coming to the classroom and everyone scrambled to their seats.

The teacher comes and teaches them whatever teachers teach and then the bell rings, allowing the students to go their next period.

\-----

When second period ends for Renjun, he becomes excited because his gym period with Jaemin is only two periods away now.

He does know of Jaemin's crush on him, Jaemin makes it too obvious, he still doesn't know why Jaemin won't admit it.

He likes to tease Jaemin, so he made sure to wear something special for him.

\-----

When it is gym time Renjun rushes to his locker to get his gym uniform then heads into the changing room.

Most of the boys had finished changing and and the rest were in another section so that means it was just him and Jaemin.

When he walks to his section of the locker room he sees Jaemin is shirtless and only in his boxers. He slowly walks to his locker, taking a good look at Jaemin's build. His broad shoulders and toned abs, the v-line on his stomach that leads all the way to his crotch. Renjun had always wondered how big Jaemin was.

He goes over to his locker and opens it loudly to catch Jaemin's attention, then starts to pull off his pants slowly.

When his pants are fully off he can hear Jaemin gasp.

He's wearing a type of underwear that look like shorts but reveal half his ass _(wut lmao)_.

Jaemin just stares at it and wonders what it would feel like to squeeze that plush ass, making him feel a tightening in his pants.

Renjun takes off his uniform shirt blazer and wears his over-sized gym shirt that stops just below his butt cheeks. He turns around to see Jaemin looking at him with a flushed face. Once Jaemin made eye contact with him, Renjun smiles at him, making Jaemin turn around. That action makes Renjun giggle. Jaemin really is crushing on him, and he makes it oh so obvious.

He then takes his gym shorts that are shorter than the boy's, like a few centimeters under his butt cheek and they fit perfectly around him. He still has no idea why he's allowed to wear them to this day, but he knows he can arouse all the boys in his gym class, especially Jaemin, so he doesn't complain. 

When Renjun finishes dressing up and putting his uniform in his locker, he turns to Jaemin again to see staring at him again.

He smirks and walks over to him.

**"Hi Jaemin!"** He says cutely, making Jaemin blush even more. That's when Renjun notices one of Jaemin's hands covering his crotch, the other hand closing his locker.

**"Is there something wrong?"** Renjun asks, knowing full well that Jaemin is growing a boner because of him.

**"Um... no. I'm good."** Jaemin says.

**"Hmmm, whatever you say."** Renjun walks away to the gym class, while Jaemin runs over to a bathroom stall.

He grabs some toilet paper then takes off his gym shorts and boxers, freeing his cock. He jerks himself off thinking of Renjun's inner thighs and cums into the toilet paper, letting out a soft groan.

He throws the toilet paper into the toilet and flushes.

_Renjun will be the death of me._He thinks to himself.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**** ** _~ end ~_ **


	6. Renmin #2 (one shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun wants to try something with Jaemin.  
> this was made because I watched a vid of this girl lap dancing another girl lmao  
> is my first time doing this, so sorry if it's not that good

Renjun did tell Jaemin that he wanted to try something with him.

But Jaemin when Jaemin walks into their bedroom, he never expects to see his boyfriend like this.

Renjun is wearing a red, transparent negligee, that flutters all the way down to just under his plump ass. At the bottom and top of the red negligee are black lace trims. Inside is a black garter belt with black thigh highs and black lace panties.

Jaemin just stares at his boyfriend, who's sitting down sideways on their bed, smirking at Jaemin. And holy fuck, Renjun looks so hot.

**"You like what you see?"** Renjun says as he gets off their bed and slowly makes his way towards Jaemin.

**"Renjun..."** Jaemin starts but can't find any words to say.

Renjun tiptoes to wrap his arms around Jaemin's neck and pulls him into a kiss. The kiss soon turns into a hot make out session, with Jaemin's hands moving up and down Renjun's waist.

Renjun pulls away from this kiss and grabs Jaemin's wrist. He guides him to the couch, places his hand on his chest, and softly pushes the taller down onto the couch. He goes over to a small speaker and presses a button and slow music starts to play.

Renjun sways his hips. He puts his hands on the back of his head as he starts swaying in circular motions. He turns, still swaying in the same motion, so his back is towards Jaemin.

He stops swaying and spreads his legs then bends down, slowly, his hands sliding down his thighs to his slender legs. He slides his hands back up to lift the negligee a little and slaps his plump ass to tease Jaemin. 

Jaemin just stares in awe, he never knew Renjun had it in him to do this. Holy shit he looks so good doing it too, with the way Renjun's butt jiggled when he slapped it. 

_Fuck._ He thought, he could feel a tightening in his pants just watching Renjun.

When Renjun turns his head to see a flustered Jaemin, he smirks. He loved to see that look on Jaemin. 

He spreads his legs again, this time going for a split. When he hits the ground, he swirls his legs and turns to Jaemin. He gets up effortlessly and slowly walks towards Jaemin.

He puts a knee on the couch and his other knee in between Jaemin's thighs, pressing on his crotch. Jaemin groans at something finally coming in contact with his cock.

Renjun starts grinding his crotch on Jaemin, rolling his entire body.

He then straddles Jaemin and starts to roll his hips, his ass grinding on Jaemin's cock.

Jaemin's head falls back as he lets out a groan. 

Renjun grabs Jaemin's hands and puts them on his butt. Jaemin immediately starts to grope them, feeling the plumpness in his hands. He rubs his hands up to his waist, then back to his ass, and down to his thighs.

Renjun gets up and turns. Then gets in between Jaemin's legs and starts to sway his hips.

He stops swaying and sits right on Jaemin's hard on so his dick is in between his ass cheeks. And he grinds up, hard and slow.

**"Shit..."** Jaemin softly moans, but Renjun still heard it. He smiles devilishly.

He was hesitant with doing this at first because he didn't know if he could pull it off. And it was his first time doing it.

But now that he sees the power he has over Jaemin with this, he's very confident.

He grinds again, down this time, hard and slow.

He lifts his legs so they're on each side of Jaemin and he starts to roll his hips. Slowly at first, then as the music gets more intense, so does his rolling.

He lifts his hands from Jaemin's knees and grabs his hands from behind. He places the taller's hands on his body for him to feel, which Jaemin does.

He rubs his hands from Renjun's lithe waist to his chest. He pinches his nipples through the transparent negligee.

**"Hnnn..."** Renjun lets out a muffled moan as he feels his small cock leaking through his panties. He places his hands on Jaemin's thighs and starts rolling even more intensely. His ass slaps on Jaemin's boner with every roll. 

Jaemin's hands go from the smaller's chest down to his thighs. He squeezes the plush thighs.

As the music gets slower, so does Renjun's rolling, eventually stopping, then grinding again. He grinds up and down on Jaemin's boner.

**"Renjun... _oh..._"**Jaemin softly moans.

When Renjun grinds even harder on his boner again, it's the final straw. He lifts Renjun by his waist and makes him bend down on the side of their bed. He starts humping Renjun. 

Renjun responds by sticking his ass out and humping his ass back on Jaemin's boner.

Jaemin keeps humping, harder and harder until he starts slamming him. He slams Renjun so hard that Renjun ruts into the bed.

Renjun moans at that.

**"You like** **that?"** Jaemin slams him again.** "Hm? Like being my little slut?"** Jaemin says as he slams his hips on Renjun's ass continuously.

**"Hnnn... wanna... suck your huge cock... Nana..."** Renjun moans out.

**"C'mere baby."** Jaemin turns Renjun around and makes him kneel down, so his face is in front of his cock. Jaemin unbuttons his pants and pulls his huge cock out. Renjun immediately takes the cock into his small hands and starts stroking him.

He licks the tip and runs his tongue through the slit, earning a groan from Jaemin.

Jaemin places his hands on Renjun's head, grabbing his hair. While Renjun licks up on the side of Jaemin's cock, licking the veins too. His hands go down to his balls, he squeezes them softly. Renjun licks down the underside of Jaemin's dick to his huge balls. He licks each of them teasingly, before taking them in, sucking on them, making Jaemin groan. 

The smaller licks up all the way to his tip, where he engulfs it, sucking the precum lightly. He then goes to take in the whole thing. He feels the heavy cock on his tongue, when he reaches as far as he can and jerks off whatever parts he can't reach. He starts bobbing his head up and down, jerking the base off. 

Jaemin suddenly grips Renjun's hair and pushes his dick further into Renjun's mouth, making him choke on his cock. 

**"_Yeah..._ like that baby..."** Jaemin moans. **"I'm so close..."**

And like that, Renjun forces Jaemin's hands off his hair and lets go of his cock from his mouth. Jaemin gets confused at the sudden loss of pleasure, as Renjun softly pushes him onto the bed and gets on top of him, straddling his waist. 

Renjun slides his black lace panties off from his slender legs, with his garter belt and thigh highs still on. He slides his hands behind his back and slides two finders in his hole. He stretches himself for a short while and grabs Jaemin's dick and starts to align it with his hole.

**"Wait baby. Did you prepare enough?"** Jaemin stops Renjun.

**"It's okay. I prepared myself before you came..."** Renjun says as he starts to push down on Jaemin's cock. 

Jaemin groans as tight heat envelops his cock.

Renjun pushes down some more, moaning from adjusting to the huge size.

Jaemin slides his hands up Renjun's thighs, groping them.

When Renjun has completely taken in Jaemin's whole thing, he lifts up and slams back down. He does this continuously, faster each time until he's riding Jaemin, he puts his hands on Jaemin's chest for leverage.

He clenches and unclenches around Jaemin's cock, making Jaemin moan. When he looks at Jaemin, he sees him with his head fallen back and his mouth making an "o" shape.

When he slams back down again, Jaemin's cock hits his sweet spot and he lets out a loud moan. One of his hands goes from Jaemin's chest to his small leaking cock jerk himself off, and the other goes to his chest.

When Jaemin lifts his head he's hit with the hottest scene ever. Renjun, in a negligee and garter belt and thighs highs, riding the life out of his cock, one of his hands on his chest playing with his nipples and the other jerking himself off.

He can't take it anymore and grabs Renjun's petite waist tightly, flipping him onto his back. He slams into him, hitting his prostate and earning the loudest moan from the smaller yet. He doesn't even give Renjun enough time to adjust to the new position before ramming his cock into him, gripping his waist tightly. 

**"Ahhhnnn..."** Renjun moans. **"Ah! Ah! Jaemin!"** Renjun lets out strings of moans. He keeps jerking himself off until he climaxes, with his cum shooting into his hand and abdomen. His walls clench tightly around Jaemin's dick, making Jaemin cum into him. Jaemin's thick cum spills into him, filling him up. Jaemin slowly stops his thrust and hugs Renjun's body riding out his high. 

He sighs in pleasure when he finishes cumming and falls onto Renjun's side.

They're both panting, and just lay there for a while, until Jaemin gets up to clean up. He carries Renjun to their bathroom and they take a bath together, where they may or may not have fucked again.

They go back to their bedroom. Jaemin puts on a t-shirt with some shorts while Renjun puts on an over sized sweater and some short shorts. They lay in their bed Renjun resting his head and Jaemin's chest.

**"Um..."** Renjun starts. **"Did you... like it?"**

Jaemin turns his towards Renjun. **"Baby, you looked... _amazing._ You should do this more often."**

Renjun smirks. **"Thanks babe."**

They both eventually fall asleep, while they cuddle together.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_ **~ end ~** _


End file.
